


西海岸爱情故事

by beeestjyjy



Category: Monsta X
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeestjyjy/pseuds/beeestjyjy





	西海岸爱情故事

转入后半段的轰趴切换了和缓的格调，稍远处的那辆福特野马内依然纵情惹火。

蔡亨源被孙贤祐压在狭小的后座，急切地撕扯着彼此身上碍事的布料。

湿热的舔吻自敏感的胸口一路下行，孙贤祐俯身含住了蔡亨源的下体，一边卖力地吐纳抚慰，一边探手向后小心扩张。

暧昧的呻吟和渴求的喘息填满了拥挤的空间，蔡亨源把手指插进孙贤祐汗湿的发丝，用沙哑又挑逗的声音央着那人快些进来。

孙贤祐抬起头亲亲蔡亨源微微开启的一双红唇，按住他的腰窝猛地挺腰顶入。

舒爽深沉的喟叹淹没在两人交缠的唇齿之间，情投意合的真心在交合冲撞的欲望中翻涌浮沉。


End file.
